1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel alkylamide derivatives having H.sub.2 -receptor antagonistic and cytoprotective action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The largest cause to form gastric ulcer and duodenal ulcer is said to be gastric hyperacid, and the compounds having antocholinergic action or neutralizing action against gastric juice were proposed as antiulcer drugs.
However, the compound having anticholinergic action is not preferable because of its strong side-effects. The compound having neutralizing action is also not suitable because of its short duration of medicinal effect.
It is also known that gastric juice is secreted by the stimulation of histamine H.sub.2 -receptor, some substituted phenoxypropylamide derivatives were reported to have histamine H.sub.2 -receptor antagonistic action and to inhibit gastric secretion (Japanese Patent KOKAI Nos. 53-149936, 55-130947, 56-7760, 56-8352, 56-115750, etc.). Besides, the amides having the following formula ##STR1## in which Z represents N.fwdarw.O or C--NH--Y.sub.1 --Y.sub.2 wherein Y.sub.1 represents CO group or SO.sub.2 group and Y.sub.2 represents an alkyl group of C.sub.1 -C.sub.6, phenyl group, pyridyl group, pyridyl-1-oxide group, pyradinyl group or thienyl group are also known to have histamine H.sub.2 -receptor antagonistic action (Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 58-208280).